kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Tou Army
The Chou Tou Army was the army led by the late general Chou Tou of Qin. History Choutou is the Qin general with the longest military service record dating back to King Sho's reign, which makes him and his army one of the most experienced general/soldiers of Qin. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Before the Coalition Army invasion they were posted along Chu's border alongside Mou Bu Army when Chu attacked Fort Nanko. They were later left their when Chou Tou left them to be debrief. They were later seen posted on the Kankoku Pass. In the Battle of Kankoku Pass the Chou Tou Army defend the Kankoku Pass along with the Kan Ki Army and the Mou Gou Army, they defended the wall from Han Army when Chou Tou and most of his men became exposed and contracted poisons from Sei Kai's own poison archers and siege weapons. They eventually decided to join the Kan Ki Army who was going to set out to slay general Sei Kai the commander-in-chief of the Han army. As he departs to join Kan Ki's charge against Han army's HQ to kill general Sei Kai, he salutes his comrades and expresses how it has been an honor to serve at his soldiers side for such a long time. The Chou Tou Army descends the siege tower along with the Kan Ki Army disguised as Wei soldiers and rode through the Wei and Han army until they arrived at the Han's HQ quarter, there they charged the HQ defense force head on, it was thanks to the power of their break through ability of the experienced soldiers of the Chou Tou army which made them along with the Kan Ki Army to defeat the HQ defense force and slay HQ defense chief Na Kon who tried to stop their progress. After some time they finally reached Sei Kai and faced resistance from his Black Arrow Unit equipped with deadly poison arrows, they managed to break through and Sei Kai decided to flee but a furious Chou Tou who had been poisoned by him when defending the Kankoku wall finally reached the general and slayed him. He died afterwards because of Sekai's poison who had been causing him constant pain. The army was then considered defunct and so was the Sei Kai Army. The sad remnants of the Chou Tou army went back with the Kan Ki Army and destroyed siege weapons along the way until they finally reached the Kankoku Pass, the mission was successful. They later held their position, led by Mou Gou. Achievements *During the battle of Kankoku Pass the Chou Tou Army successfully defended the great walls *General Chou Tou personally slayed: **Han Army Commander-in-Chief Sei Kai **Han Army Defense Chief Na Kon Personnel Leader Advisor Strength Chou Tou Army consists of soldiers with warfare experience dating back to King Sho's reign, which makes them dangerous old veterans on the battlefield. Gallery Category:Qin Category:Army Category:Groups Category:Chou Tou Army Category:Military